Fire Leon The God of Magnetism
Origin He was created when Cryowolf became a Heartless he was created. I woke up looking like he'd been crying and then puts a mysterious figure named KEVIN with blue letters, then scrambles the letters and puts a running X VEXKIN. Then and carry it with the Organization XIII meets a certain Axel. After a time with Organization XIII learned to use his powers for evil purposes of the Organization XIII, once he knew about his "Twin" opted to go look and know, but at the end with amnesia induced by Xemnas that the term wandering Earth who is just looking. After Fire Leon finish recovering his memories trapped in the realm of dreams. Personality His personality is the same personality of Cryowolf. Powers *'Photokinesis '- He has demonstrated the ability to control light, shown fighting with that skill. **'Light Infusion' - Fire Leon can infuse an object with light. *'Empathic Weaponry' - Vexkin possesses a weapon that only I can use due to their pure heart. **'Weapon Infusion '- His sword gives you much more power than you have. **'Spell Blades' - Drawing his sword manages to make magic. ***'Spell Casting' - He has shown that his gun is able to cast magical spells. *'Transcendent Werewolf Physiology '- As the Nobody of Cryo he possesses the power of the opposite of a vampire, a Werewolf and that he has almost all the powers of Kevin. **'Magnetokinesis '- Vexkin is able to shape and manipulate electro-magnetic fields that existed naturally or artificially, allowing him to lift and move heavy objects, control ferrous particles in the atmosphere, and even alter the Worlds' magnetic field. It was unclear, however, whether he had to draw magnetic force from outside himself (if so, then he could do so over vast distances). ***'Metallokinesis/Materiokinesis' - Fire Leon has a great ability to be able to levitate objects metallic and nonmetallic, with his electromagnetic field she can levitate objects and destroy them in the air, or through a small manipulation of gravity, can also cause non-metallic objects to levitate in the air and manipulate it through electromagnetic energy. ****'Organic Iron Manipulation' - Fire Leon has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She was capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. ****'Metal Detection '- Vexkin can detect metal at the subatomic level. ***'Magnetic Flight '- He is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by riding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. ***'Magnetic Rays' - Vexkin has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses, and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects (He can even use it against living beings). ***'Metallic Bonding '- Pyro has recently displayed the power to atomically bond metallic substances. This newly developed technique allows Vexkin to blend metallic alloys with earth, water, and air. ***'Magnetic Force-Field' - Fire Leon could erect electro-magnetic force fields with a high degree of impenetrability, protecting himself or others from almost any psionic, energy, or physical attack. He usually protected himself with a personal force field that he could quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field had withstood the affects of multiple nuclear weapons and volcanic eruption. It was possible he was absorbing or re-channeling the energy of these attacks, rather than simply blunting their impact. ***'Geomagnetic Link' - Pyro can connect very closely to Planets's electro-magnetic field. As it was effected, so was he. He knew instinctively all that happened to it. ****'Gyrokinesis '- Through its connection to the magnetic field of the planet where it can control gravitons. Also he can use to replicate the Telekinesis's efects. ***'Electromagnetic Sight '- Fire Leon could perceive the world around himself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He could perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. ***'EM Spectrum Manipulation' - Although Vexkin's primary power was magnetism, he seemed to have some ability to project or manipulate any form of energy that was related to magnetism. He could fire bolts of electricity and create enough intense heat to destroy a metal door. Heat, or infrared radiation, was part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also included visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. Leo could project any of these. In addition, he could create anti-gravity fields, and did so whenever he levitated non-magnetic objects. However, Fire Leon almost always used only magnetism since it was more difficult for him to manipulate other forms of energy. **'Regenerative Healing Factor '- He is able to heal instantly at molecular level. ***'Regenerative Durability '- His healing powers allow it to be resistant to damage. ***'Semi-Immortality' - It also prevents aging. **'Bone Claws '- Pyro's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms.Vexkin can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. **'Sharp Fangs '- Fire Leon possess a razor-sharp teeths as a Average Werewolf. ***'Werewolf Infection '- Vexkin is able to transform the others into werewolfs. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses '- Fire Leon has acute/better senses than what is naturally possible. ***'Clairalience '- He can detect flavors/essences beyond their olfactory range. ***'Clairaudence '- He is able to hear beyond of his hearing range sounds. **'Supernatural Strength '- He is able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. **'Supernatural Speed '- He can travel at the speed of light. **'Supernaturally Dense Tissue' - Vexkin is invulnerable to virtually all physical harm via his Dense Tissue. **'Absolute Agility '- His agility level is limitless, it is impossible to attack him. **'Contaminant Immunity' - Vexkin's immune system is immune to potions, drugs, alcohol and all kinds of contaminants. **'Lunar Empowerment '- Leo can absorb the rays of the moon enough to gain energy. ***'Self-Power Augmentation '- And he can use it to increase their powers. **'Night Vision '- He can see clearly in the darkness.